digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digimon Wiki
[[Category:Utility| ]] digimon list Theres an app in the google play store called Digimon List that looks to be ripping off our content. Ideas? 20:15, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :What are the slam dunks? 20:41, March 6, 2014 (UTC) ::The screenshot they have up includes our exact DemiVeemon profile, including the "whose name and design are derived from" bit. 00:21, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Er... Sue them? Mention that our content is used by them? What kind of ideas do you want? 02:03, March 7, 2014 (UTC)/23:02, March 6, 2014 (Brasília) ::::We could notify google, primarily. It's basically, "do we care enough to get this thing taken down?" 03:21, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::As long as they're not claiming they wrote the profiles themselves... It's a free app anyhow; I'd feel far differently if they were charging. I'm ambivalent, but I also have the lowest involvement in any content they may be ripping off anyway, and it's not like a mobile app's really competing with us in terms of traffic (and we're not a very mobile friendly site anyway). Lanate (talk) 03:44, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Pages with broken file links (excluding Talk, Fan, User) *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_characters_in_Digimon_Fortune *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Digimon_Digital_Card_Battle_cards *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_World_Dawn_and_Dusk/Digiegg_Gallery *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_animanga *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Card:Gallantmon *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Card:UlforceVeedramon *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Card:Veemon 04:38, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Alternates According to ichi_1 on withthewill.net, Digimon Collectors treats the Miko Modes, Lilithmon (XW), and Shoutmon (King Ver.) as separate species to their default versions (still need to ask about Sistermon Awaken modes) -- they have different evolution requirements to and from than the normal cards. Given this, do we want to treat them as separate Digimon species? How would we operate the profiles? Color-changes like Cherubimon and Ghoulmon have duplicated the profile word-for-word in the past, so should we just copy the profile? Without further confirmation in the Reference Book, I'd honestly like to keep them united, even though we have confusion with Daemon Beast Mode and Apokarimon Creepy Mode as well. 20:13, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :I'd rather keep them separate without some other confirmation... Lanate (talk) 00:40, July 18, 2014 (UTC) I prefer the way I arranged the page. 17:27, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :Justify your preference. 22:39, August 4, 2014 (UTC) ::For starts, the first thing you will be able to see is the series throughout the franchise and have the Featured Article below it, but it went wrong when I was trying to edit it. 09:22, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :That seems like it defeats the purpose of the featured article, and we have the top sidebar to serve as a ToC in that regard. On a related note, the anime is only a small fraction pf the franchise, and i would honestly prefer a wikimon-style setup where the table covers the main formats of the franchise - anime, manga, cd dramas, novels, video games, and toys. 21:34, August 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Well the only thing keeping it alive is the anime. 11:33, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :::That's untrue, as the anime is actually the deadest part. 18:23, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Not really since a new series has been confirmed. 20:28, August 6, 2014 (UTC) A new series every 3 years sure sounds like that's what keeps the franchise alive. The manga has been much more frequent than the anime. There are many parts to the entire franchise and they all play a role in keeping it alive, but the anime isn't doing as much work as the rest of the franchise.--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 02:41, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :If the Manga is keeping it alive, they should advertise it more because I think a majority of people don't know if there is one or they think it finished ages ago. 12:01, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :I was only using the manga as an example. I was saying the manga is doing a better job than the anime of keeping the franchise alive. Its over in Japan where all this stuff keeps coming out. There hasn't been a manga here in the US since the ones based off the first 4 seasons. The franchise has a lot of stuff so you can't say what you're saying because you are only basing it off of the dub.--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 15:48, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :The anime is the part getting the most advertising in america, but it is only a portion of the franchise and is by far the most quiescent part; the series as a whole has no real marketing in america, to the point that card shops are unaware there is even a new card game. At this point, when the video games are doing the bulk of the work in retaining a fandom, its very much undue weight for the wiki to portray a listing of the anime series as an overview of the entire franchise. 17:19, August 8, 2014 (UTC) 15th anniversary anime That being said, how should we cover the whole nade-nade thing? Regardless of the lack of any actual info on the anime, there's the promotion itself we can easily report. 18:12, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :Digimon Adventure 15th Anniversary Anime, tag it with some sort of unreleased template, and then move to appropriate name once it comes out? Lanate (talk) 21:31, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure. 17:21, September 22, 2014 (UTC) 'Anime' section overlap Hey, a visitor just contacted Wikia to point out that the Anime section on the main page ovelaps the right column. It looks like the table of Digimon series is too wide, especially on smaller screens (but not so small that the right rail collapses) - which makes 'Digimon Adventure tri.' collide with the 'This article needs your LOVE' and 'Featured Image' sections. I think quick solutions would either be to reduce the series logo widths, or to split them across more rows. Just thought I'd let you guys know :) Kirkburn (talk) 16:03, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :Oh man, I had noticed it before when looking at it from my laptop, but I had forgot to bring it up or doing anything about it. Thanks for reminding me. 16:25, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Update I think the page needs updating. A new featured article and a new featured image is required to update this main page. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:03, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :People gotta vote on them, tho. Nobody's voted in ages. 15:20, January 20, 2015 (UTC) ::We could do a new vote. Ellis99 CODE XANA 21:28, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :::You are absolutely free to do so. Given that no one else has been touching those pages, your vote would almost certainly win. If desired, it might be helpful to put up some sort of notice advertising the voting, but I've never been good at that sort of thing. 21:53, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Would you add an interlanguage link to TH? Hello, would you mind if I ask you to add an interlanguage link to w:c:th.digimon:หน้าหลัก? Thanks, --Plover-Y (talk / KirbyWiki / WLB Wiki) 2015-03-01 00:12 (UTC) Please fix this template here Template:Tabswitch I copied this over from another wikia. It's being used quite a bit on other wikis. What you are supposed to do is put this template at the head of a page and any related pages. For example, put it in the page for Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and also in Gallery:Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. On other wikis their layout is different, and I need to ask somebody to 'tidy' the template up so we can use it here without having to move all the related pages ("Gallery:Page name" to "Page name/Gallery"). This template makes navigating pages easier. Ggctuk (talk) 08:16, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :It's the Suite template that KHWiki, which could work, but not until we finish converting pages to the new MoS at the earliest. 13:39, September 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Would certainly eliminate the need for the gallery link in the infobox. Chimera-gui (talk) 14:58, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :::However...we don't really use up that much space for our articles. Ggctuk, can you point out any articles that would actually benefit from using this? 20:03, September 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Wouldn't it help parse out game data from storyline appearances? Lanate (talk) 02:09, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Anniversary From wikimon. We interested in doing something for our anniversary, or do we want to just advertise theirs? I don't really have any good ideas. 17:50, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Current merch Should we put up a notice encouraging people to start articles about the current merch? We'd have to make sure we provided proper target articles, and such. 14:37, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Archive contradiction(?) / Featured article I was about to archive the older discussions on this talk page, but then I noticed some of them dating back as far as 2008, which according to the current archive dates, means they should already be in there... Or am I missing something? Also, on a side-note, would anyone object to me reviving the featured article system? I could start by updating the current article (Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! was the last article voted for back in 2011, and seems a worthy candidate), and then begin a new round of voting for August. THB → Talk ← 14:51, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, go ahead. We stopped changing it because no one was voting on them. There's a lot of stuff we've let slide because no one has been caring about it. 01:04, July 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Right, thanks! I'll assume the archiving is a similar situation and go ahead with that too. THB → Talk ← 19:06, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Is IMDb a valid source for citation? This is mainly concerning a recent edit in Enter Flamedramon, mentioning a change in the English dub voice actor for T.K., but I thought I'd make it a general question. Also, how can we find sources for things like dubbing changes, like here? Wouldn't we have to find actual scripts, video clips or something like that? THB → Talk ← 11:59, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :IMDB reported at one point that James Earl Jones was the VA for Aqua of Kingdom Hearts, so no, we cannot take them as a source. :Chris McFeely was in personal contact with a lot of the voice actors, so I think it's fair to take him and his listing as a primary source. We can also cite VA social media, the credits themselves, and artist websites. 18:40, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :For the Dark Masters quote, I would think simply having the quote (preferably official Toei subs) of Piedmon's line would be sufficient. 18:41, July 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Now I'm looking at Portuguese dub voice actors - would Anime News Network be a valid source for that? (This page specifically.) THB → Talk ← 18:15, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Purge It's probably time for another . 21:05, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :Now that you mention it, I was looking at articles concerning Digimon in Adventure 02 belonging to non-main DigiDestined - such as this one. They all seem to be very short articles, so couldn't we just integrate them into their respective DigiDestined's articles? THB → Talk ← 17:45, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I wouldn't be against doing this minor partners in general though we would need to devise a format for it. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:00, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Fair enough - I imagine DigiDestined articles could just have a section called "Partner", with a similar format to the "Other forms" section in Digimon character articles. (For the major partners of course, there would just be a link to their own articles - or maybe omit the section altogether.) THB → Talk ← 19:47, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Omitting it altogether would probably be better for major partners since they tend to have enough info to justify their own page. I'm thinking of basing this on the Digimon Forms sections of the Frontier team's pages but with a different name, like "Partner Digimon" or something along those lines. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:35, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::Basing it on the Frontier team's pages is even better! The name "Partner Digimon" sounds fine too. We could start making the changes right away, if no one has any objections... THB → Talk ← 12:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) I made a date template I was getting tired of all the broken links for dates, so I made a template: Template:D - similar to the character link template. I thought I should get some opinions on it before rolling it out. Feel free to move this discussion to the template's talk page (currently a broken link, I'm aware of the irony). THB → Talk ← 16:11, October 11, 2016 (UTC) "Digimon Visual Dictionary" Not really a big issue, but does anyone know what this is? There are linking to it, but the page doesn't exist, and I can't seem to find much about it online. THB → Talk ← 15:55, January 18, 2017 (UTC) :TMS had scans of it, I think. 16:19, January 18, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't know if TMS had it, but I saw it in a Japanese site. There was a Japanese site with (bad quality) scans of two or three of the first pages. It's where we got the info that Digimon were discovered in 1997, which is cited in the Digimon (creature) article. It's from the Frontier era, and I think it also has profiles of some Digimon that still don't have Reference Book pages, like the Arkadimons. 20:05, January 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Might this be the book you're looking for? デジモン大図鑑―デジタルワールド研究白書 Lanate (talk) 03:52, January 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::That does look like the one... I suppose I was just wondering why the page no longer exists - if it's been linked to, then I presume it existed at some point. 20:27, January 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::Not neccessarily. We link to pages even before them existing because it's easier than having to track down every mention of the thing and turn it into a link. For example, look at all voice actor red links around the Wiki. I'm pretty sure an article for the Digimon Visual Dictionary never existed here. I would know, since I'm the one who discovered this book exists, I believe. 20:44, January 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Right, fair enough. I'm half-thinking we should just copy this conversation into it, there's a lot of good info here. :P 20:56, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Profiles I've had the idea for a profile name space, in order to help keep track of which profiles we've gotten translated and which ones are still left to do but also in order to help keep track of who is translating what. My thinking is that it would be something like profile: Digivice burst/Agumon and then we'd have directories for each game that combine the subpages, and then also directories for each character that combined the subpages. We would also I think put the actual Japanese text in the sub page, as well as pending and complete translations that we would comment out like we do with regular texts that's still being out of it and this way we'd be able to have all of that on the internet without an available for access without having stuff like my losing my documents on my computer and causing a huge bottleneck. If you guys are cool with that then we can talk to Wiki about getting that means base installed and then I will make a commitment to start moving everything I have on my computer and use your space over and we can also work on porting over the translations that are at wikimon preferably though doing the last available translation done by one of our editors and noting any changes that wikimon has chosen to do. 19:33, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Fiction sections for characters So, are we removing the season headers for characters, to go back to how they were previously? 20:57, May 1, 2017 (UTC) :Yes. I just haven't done it yet due to lack of time, and in my available time I focused on voice actor related edits, as well as trying to reduce the number of . 21:16, May 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh no worries dood, just trying to find where the consensus is. I can't make any promises, but assuming that I eventually have time to start really editing again, I will try to address it. 21:19, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Episode 'Synopsis' section + other re-standardization Okay, I'm willing to take the blame for this since I oversaw a lot of the standardization of episode articles in the past, but this has been bothering me recently. It occurs to me now that the 'Synopsis' section is less of a synopsis and more the entire plot of the episode. In fact, the bold paragraph at the start of the article is probably closer to what a synopsis is supposed to be - i.e. a brief summary of the plot. Therefore, I wondered if we should adjust the standard to change 'Synopsis' to 'Plot'. At the same time, perhaps we should move the initial bold paragraph into it's own section and call that section 'Synopsis', then change the initial paragraph to a more typical article preamble. I've whipped up an example here to clarify (just in the first couple of sections, ignore the rest of the page). ...Any thoughts? I've been meaning go through and tweak the episode articles for a while now, so I am keen to hear any suggestions on where we can update or improve the standard. 16:01, May 5, 2017 (UTC) :My model for the fiction articles has always been the exemplary format used at tfwiki (ex). I don't care what we call the header. 18:42, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Monobook Didn't we used to have a notice on the main page that the wiki was intended to be read using monobook? Also, not sure where we keep the featured article bit, but the citation needs removed from it. 02:51, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :The featured article was my fault - fixed it now. I can't remember if there was a notice regarding monobook, but it rings a bell... 16:54, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Earthdramon, Huntermon, PunchNarabimon Do we have sources that these were officialized as contest Digimon? 14:35, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :Re:https://wikimon.net/List_of_Digimon_Design_Contests -- can we verify these? 14:37, December 19, 2017 (UTC) A sugesstion Is it possible to change the format of the wiki to match with the Harry potter Wiki or other as the current format of this wiki lacks accurate info and more detailed info of the Digimon and chararcters.--Mollylo (talk) 22:25, February 13, 2018 (UTC) :This is a very vague and inactionable complaint. What specifically do you want us to change? Are you just complaining that several pages are missing info? Then add it. 22:51, February 13, 2018 (UTC) http://tfwiki.net/wiki/User:Repowers We need to add that for episode articles, somehow. 22:00, February 20, 2018 (UTC) "Get Started Helping" We probably already have this, but if not, can we have a forward-facing page that has links to the main maintenance pages, for editors who want to help? I know I often forget this stuff. 20:43, 2 April 2019 (UTC) ;Missing pages * * * * * ;Missing links or info * * *Unconfirmed statements *Unconfirmed statements (pt. 2) *Misnamed files *Unsatisfying files *Improperly-licensed files * *Miscoded templates *Incomplete pages *Incomplete pages (pt. 3) * * (pt. 2) *Misnamed files ;Missing categories * * * * ;Excess pages * * * *Unnecessary pages Blogs We have a lot of blog content and comments, but apparently we don't have the feature fully enabled so it doesn't display correctly. Do we want to enable it? 17:33, December 13, 2019 (UTC) :Better working properly than half working I'd figure.Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:11, December 14, 2019 (UTC)